one year
by Fine Specimen Retrieved
Summary: Tomonaga Shioko has one year left to live. The Make a Wish Foundation visit her, but there is only one thing she wants that can be granted: She wants to go to school. Drabble Series, No pairings.
1. breaking news

_breaking news_

"I'm really sorry Ms. Tomonaga. Truly, I am. However I am afraid that your low grade tumours have developed into the secondary Astrocytoma Grade IV, rather than primary."

It was inevitable, Shioko supposed. After all, she had always known that she had a malignant brain tumour. She had just hoped that they would have been able to remove it.

But now she knew that there was no chance of that happening.

"…Prognosis?" She asked after a while. She would at least like to know how long she has. And judging by Dr. Idane's wince, it was probably not that long.

"…Most patients… have between twelve to fifteen months. And unfortunately, because we didn't manage to catch it sooner, it has already grown. We can't remove it without serious repercussions-"

"How long, Dr. Idane?"

He was quiet for a bit.

"I'm so sorry Shioko. With luck, you have at the most twelve months."


	2. make a wish

_make a wish_

Shioko stared at the brightly grinning woman before her. Dr. Idane was standing next to her, a smile on his face as well.

"Hi Shioko-chan! My name's Tadashi Yui! And I'm from the Make a Wish foundation! A little birdie told me that you were sick, and I'm here to grant you one wish! Whatever you want! And we'll do everything in our power to make it happen!" She said happily, before listing off wishes that she might want.

"You can go to Disney World! Or meet a famous person, how about that! Or even travel somewhere beautiful-!"

Shioko could think of several things she would wish for. Her family finally visiting her instead of avoiding her. Not dying. Bring her cat back to life.

However she knew that none of those wishes would ever be granted.

Well, maybe one.

"School." She spoke up suddenly, stopping Ms. Tadashi's train of words. "Hm? What was that?" She asked and Shioko stared at her.

"School. I want ta go to school." Her doctor and Ms. Tadashi stared at her in surprise.

"Y-You want to go to school? Oka- Okay! Tha-That's awesome! We'll do that then! Any preference?" Ms. Tadashi asked enthusiastically. Shioko thought over it for a bit.

"A nice school. With lotsa flowers." And then, in afterthought: "Please."

"Ah, okay! I'll find a really nice school for you then! Is that good?" Shioko nodded, and let a small smile bloom on her face.

"Yeah. S' good."


	3. ouran academy

_ouran academy_

"Shioko-chan! I found the coolest school for you! I think you'll really like it!" Ms. Tadashi grinned, and shoved a brochure into Shioko's face. Cold fingers took the papers almost gingerly from the excited woman, before she began took a look at the brochure.

OURAN ACADEMY

Shioko had heard about that school. Apparently it was one of the most prestigious schools in the entire world, and simply filled to the brim with rich students. Her brows knitted together. Why the hell would Ms. Tadashi think that such a school would be a good place for someone like her? Shioko flipped the page and her heart stopped. They had the most beautiful gardens and- dear god was that a maze with roses?! She unwillingly clenched her fists, crumpling the brochure before looking up and a happy Ms. Tadashi.


	4. please keep quiet

_please keep quiet_

"Well? What do you think?" She said cheerfully and Shioko smiled back.

"S'beautiful. Thanks."

"Ahhh! I'm so glad! I'll let the headmaster know!" Ms. Tadashi spun in glee, but Shioko had to tug on her arm to get her attention.

"I-I don't want anyone to know. 'bout my condition I mean," Shioko mumbled and Ms. Tadashi looked at her sadly.

"I understand. But the headmaster has to know Shioko-chan. And the nurses, but that should be all. Is that acceptable?" Shioko found it amazing how quickly Ms. Tadashi could change into a professional.

"Yeah. S' fine."


	5. family

_family_

A middle-aged woman swished her hips to the radio on the kitchen counter, singing a happy tune. Before long, a young child came out, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning Hayato-kun! Did you sleep well?" The woman asked cheerfully, and the boy nodded tiredly.

"Mm, mornin' Kaa-chan," he muttered before startling as a warm hand came down onto his head. He looked up and pouted as he recognized his sist- brother. Brother, that was who sh- he was now. The young boy didn't quite understand what a trans-gen-der person was, but that was what his sis- brother was.

"Good morning everyone!" His brother stated cheerfully, ignoring the wince of his little brother.

"Morning Ake- Akira-kun!" His mother replied cheerfully, and Akira grinned brightly. Their cheerful morning was broken by the phone ringing however. Hayato rushed to the phone and picked it up, before bellowing a "Hiya!" His mother continued cooking and Akira sat himself down and picked up the newspaper.

"Yeah, she's here! Kaa-chan! Some guy called Dr. Idane wants to speak with you! He says it's about some girl called 'Shioko'. Do we know a Shioko?"

Akira Tomonaga dropped his newspaper and went completely lax.

The dish Tomoe Tomonaga was holding smashed onto the ground.


	6. good morning

_good morning_

Shioko darted into her classroom. She had made sure she was early so that she didn't have to deal with stupid introductions. At least, she thought that might happen, since that was what usually happened in her books. Maybe it wouldn't happen in real life however? She had no idea, and her thoughts were making her head-ache even worse. Without most of her medication, Shioko had turned into a migraine mess. She had made sure the doctors had taken her off the medication for a few days so that she could get used to it, but it was still unbearably painful.

"Are you new?" A soft voice asked her, and Shioko turned to look at a strangely effeminate boy. She looked him over, before smiling softly. She guessed this person was like Akira.

"Yeah. 'm Tomonaga Shioko." She mumbled and the boy smiled back at her.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi. But you can just call me Haruhi, everyone does."


	7. friends

_friends_

The first day was strange, Shioko supposed. The classes seemed hard, but she had somewhat of an idea of what was going on. Most people ignored her, and she hadn't interacted with anyone either, other than the boy who had introduced himself to her. But she wasn't going up to him. Fujioka seemed incredibly popular, as well as the two twins who had stationed themselves beside him.

Besides, she came here to look at the flowers, not make friends.


	8. flowers

_flowers_

It was lunch-time when Shioko went to have a look at the gigantic gardens that decorated the whole school. As beautiful as they were, it seemed as if roses were heavily favoured, though she did spot some petunias and peonies, and some gardenias as well. So she couldn't really complain.

She ate her lunch under a neatly trimmed tree, what kind she had no idea. Her lunch consisted of the typical hospital food lunches. Some rice balls, miso soup and some fish. A bland, but balanced meal. She was however pleasantly surprised to find a small stick of dango with it, for dessert. She rarely ate sweets as the hospital rarely supplied them to people other than children.

It was while she was eating her dango did she spot them. Small, beautiful snow drops. Shioko couldn't help but smile at the sight of her favourite flower.

Her musings were broken however, by the loud antics of a group of boys from a bit away. Scowling at their loudness, she packed up her lunch and headed back to the school.


	9. saya

_saya_

Shioko had never really bothered with friends. For one, she was constantly in and out of the hospital, which made it incredibly difficult for her to make friends. Not many people wanted to be friends with a person who could die soon. The only people she had really interacted with were the doctors, some of the patients and a long time ago, her family.

That didn't mean she was completely clueless to having friends. She was once friends with a nice girl called Saya. She had leukaemia, but they still took time to visit each other. They did everything friends did. Probably. They shared secrets, told stories at night underneath blankets and shared sweets. One day however, Saya had to go have an operation. They had said it would cure her. Said that the bone marrow they had found would make Saya healthy again. She was so excited. Finally, Saya had said, finally I can go outside and run again! How cool would that be Ko-chan? She had asked.

Shioko had been worried though. What if Saya left her behind? She had called her silly for thinking that, but she had still been scared. So Saya made a promise to visit her once she came out of that operation room. The doctors would definitely make sure that she would come out alive.

They had lied, however.

She came out of the operation room dead.


End file.
